<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GateKeeper by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549730">GateKeeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Cowgirl Position, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild S&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous singer, Tubbo, brings out another amazing performance.</p><p>His number one, die hard fan is there to cheer him on.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>Tubbo/Toby is a major leftist singer that Tommy thirsts over but jk jk they're both dating and in love. Oh yeah and they fuck :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GateKeeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(btw the song i used was Gatekeeper by Jessie Reyez; listen to it or i eat your teeth :&lt; )</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VccSRzWNhGc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was new to the whole concert theme.</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason he had fallen across Tubbo, and he'd be lying if he said his jaw didn't drop. The male had soft brown hair, radiating a childish and pure feeling, eyes a sweet emerald green and making him look like every kind of boy-next-door stereotype. He had obvious muscle under him, though he was dominantly lean and thin in a clear display of his own flexibility. In short, the male was drop dead gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just the looks that made Tubbo Tommy's number one favorite singer. He was an amazing singer who was a harsh leftist; forming petitions for human rights and called out things other people would be too afraid to admit in case they lost their career. Surprisingly, the male had only formed his singing career half a year ago when he turned sixteen, rising to fame at a staggering level with millions of followers for his adorable looks and attitude and contrasting songs.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy cheered along with the crowd as Tubbo's silhouette walked onto stage, his classic baggy pants - tight shirt with huge platform boot pairing making his fans scream. Tommy's jaw nearly dropped as the brunette's music started up the screams only getting louder as the red light behind him started to seep out smoke. Tubbo was walking with a slow, classy pace; clearly ignoring his awaiting fans as he slunk himself across the large throne in the middle of the stage, made easier to see as it was on a higher level then the rest with a few short steps leading up to it.</p><p> </p><p>The male took the crown that nearly no one noticed on the throne, placing it on his head as he slid his legs over on arms rest, leaning heavily on the other whilst he lifted the microphone to his mouth in a charmingly lazy fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt chills sprint down his spine as the ghostly attractive voice sounded out, the screams and yells being drowned out by the loud music.</p><p> </p><p>"2O million dollars in a car," The male sang, his words floating out to the crowd with a slight pause between each and goddammit did it make Tommy's heart do a foolish flip - flopping motion. A gold light was placed directly onto Tubbo, his multiple golden chains shining along with the slightly sparkly black fabric hugging his torso like a second skin, ending just below his pecs to show off his pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, tie your hair up if you wanna' be a star." His voice growled out, sitting properly in his chair for once as he gave a lazy hand motion towards his crotch. His pants rode low on his hips, thought you couldn't see the top of his boxers underneath the black material. The fans screamed, already throwing things at him like an offering to a god.</p><p> </p><p>And realistically; maybe it was an offering to their god.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt saliva build up in his mouth, swallowing it quickly as he zoned back in on the male. He turned his head from left to right as the song said, one hand holding the mic whilst the other gripped the throne tightly. The blonde screamed out the words along with the rest of the crowd, not minding as other people bumped into him as they all energetically sang and danced.</p><p> </p><p>"3O million people want a shot." He sang, standing up from his throne as he took his time in singing out the words, matching his steps to the edge of the miniature stage before he was standing on the very edge. "How much would it take for you to spread those legs apart?" Tubbo jumped off, landing in a crouch with his legs spread wide open, cocking grin plastering across his face as he held his tilted gold crown in place.</p><p> </p><p>The fans screamed at the blatant fan service, their yells only barely being able to drown out the song as the other half of the crowd sang along as Tubbo once again turned his head from side to side along with the song, elbows resting on his thighs as his legs stayed wide open, bouncing up and down slightly. He stood up, hand resting in the pocket of his black sweatpants while the other held the golden microphone out to the crowd as they yelled the lyrics to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm the gatekeeper." He sang, returning the mic to his mouth. "Spread your legs, open up!" He sang out, slight anger ebbing through his voice; though it seemed to go unnoticed to the crowd... but not to Tommy. The tall male shook his head lightly, taking it as just his random sympathy washing up and distorting things again. His mother had worked too hard to get him V.I.P and mosh pit tickets in time! He'd be damned if he didn't enjoy the show.</p><p> </p><p>"You could be famous." The brunette said, tone mocking as he pointed to a random person in the crowd, walking forward at a slow pace with an airy essence in his movements. "If you come up anywhere else? I'll erase you!" He said, voice sounding angry at the last few words, his hand whipping away as he stomped his foot on the stage. "Drink up bitch, we got champagne by the cases." Tubbo sang, doing the stereotypical drinking sign with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt his heart race as the singer walked closer to him. Tubbo leaned his microphone closer to the crowd as he sang the next two lines, "don't you know? Don't you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"/We/ are the gatekeepers!" He violently took his arm back, the other flaring out to his side as he sang, his large shit - eating smirk on his face. "Spread your legs-" Tubbo dropped to the floor, this time on his knees as he leaned on his heels, showing off his dangerously defined abs to the crowd; making most of them drool and squeal. "open up! You could be famous!" Tubbo closed his legs, standing up and walking lazily over to the throne as he sang. "You know we're holding the dreams that you're chasin'."</p><p> </p><p>He put one leg up on the arm rest, dangling off, while the other stayed on the normal seating part. Tubbo was leaning with one elbow on the opposite armrest, crown tilting on his head yet not falling off. "You know you're 'spose to get drunk 'n' get naked." He sang, teeth gritting in a grinning snarl. Tubbo let the mic drop to his chest, gazing at the screaming crowd before his eyes dropped on...</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god Tubbo was staring right at him!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt his cheeks heaten, flush spreading to his face in a matter of seconds and swamping the freckles in a deep red; the brunette smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"2O million dollars in a car." He sang again with a sweetly innocent voice, though an overlay of one sounding similar to a demon made the act less believable. "Babe, tie your hair up if you wanna be a star." Tubbo kept his pretty forest green eyes locked on his, biting his lips softly before letting his other leg cross over to plant themselves on the arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo leaned back, head tilting so much nearly everyone was sure the crown was going to slip off; though it didn't. The brunette was once again turning his head left and right to the song, lyrics popping up on the large screen behind him. "3O million people want a shot. How much would it take for you to spread those legs apart?" He sang, real money falling across the stage and audience like confetti rather than currency.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Tommy felt his brain drop into his dick. Somehow Tubbo now had two large black horns forming on the sides of his head, making his fans scream in pure lust at the sight of it. "Oh, I'm the gatekeeper. Spread your legs, open up." The brunette sang, walking to the very front of the main stage to get a better look at his fans.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait 'till five years down the road and you're failing. Keep fucking these regular dudes that are nameless;" Tubbo gave a wink to Tommy, biting the tip of his tongue between his pearly white teeth that where shown off in his own smile. He turned his attention to the crowd, crouching down on one knee and reaching his arm out with the microphone for the audience to sing.</p><p> </p><p>"/We/ are the gatekeepers. Spread your legs, open up." The brunette sang, hand readjusting on his microphone.</p><p> </p><p>"You could be famous. Boy, on your knees don't you know what your place is?" He hissed out, voice still sounding like pure heaven even as he had pitch black horns on his head.</p><p> </p><p>No one he had been branded 'The Angel' by most of the population.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo's smirk seemed to go impossibly wider, hand sitting on his hip bone as he faked getting head. "Got gold on my dick, babe, don't you wanna taste it?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirens flared up from the speakers, song becoming noticeably louder at the pause. "2O million dollars in a car. Babe, tie your hair up if you wanna be a star." Tubbo grinned, hand moved to sit in his bright, almost white, locks. He turned his head from side to side once again with the lyrics, nearly half the fans and audience members to understand they were allowed to sing along with this part.</p><p> </p><p>"3O million people want a shot, how much would it take for you to spread those legs apart?" He asked the crowd, the sirens seeming to go quieter as he sang. He turned his head from side to side again, standing up completely with his hand in his sweatpants' pocket in a lazy fashion. The golden light faded off of him as the song ended, voices calling out for an encore or simply to be noticed by the celebrity.</p><p> </p><p>"Ight, that's all your guys get!" He yelled out, sounding slightly out of breath as he took off his ground in one swift movement and threw it directly at Tommy. The blonde male caught it with ease, his face clearly hosting a dumb founded look as his idol fucking smiled and held back a /giggle/ from him. "Now I know this wasn't your usual last song for the show; but I guess I wanted to change it up? People need to realize being a music artist is really difficult with all the creeps."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was right. This wasn't his usual last song; or show for that matter. He normally wore quite baggy clothes that hid his frame, normally talking about self deprecating bullshit or screaming about stabbing racists, homophobes and rapists as the crowd chanted to 'eat the rich' with the occasional break up or love song to spice up his mix. And the entire song had purely been, as what most people Tubbo's age would say, a thirst trap.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiled, watching as Toby slowly eased his way down onto the blonde males cock. It was an easy eight inches and was the size of a soda can, so Toby's petite little asshole was struggling to take it all. He watched as the love of his lifes' legs slipped, resulting in impaling himself on Tommy's cock in a matter of seconds. His lover cried out, thighs shaking as he barely got up a centimetre before they gave out again.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his dear lover gasped and moaned, tears pricking his eyes as he begged Tommy to help him for a minute; but instead the blonde teenager just sprinkled kisses all over Toby's face, big, rough hands rubbing over the smooth skin on the brunette's hips.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, the world may have Tubbo; a sweet boy-next-door who you could bring home to your parents; yet wrote the most contrasting lyrics and songs to his attitude and appearance.</p><p> </p><p>But Tommy got something so, so much better. He got Toby; a gentle, loving and adorably clingy boyfriend. (Who was just barely able to catch up with his ridiculously high sex drive...)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an edit of another work :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>